Just Friends
by alienangel19852003
Summary: AU slash fic. No incest! Jack and Matt were more than just friends. Things end when one of them breaks a promise not to fall in love.
1. Kiss

**Title: **Just Friends

**Author: **alienangel19852003

**Fandom: **Jack and Bobby

**Rating: **P-13 will be R for slash and mention of homosexual acts.

**Disclaimer: **Standard Disclaimer applies: i.e. I do not own Jack and Bobby and I make no money from writing this fic.

**Summary: **AU slash fic. No incest! I'm not that dirty. Yeah I am but no incest sorry. Jack and Matt were more than just friends. Things end when one of them breaks a promise not to fall in love.

Prequel to A New Beginning which will be coming soon as I can tone down the smut until then it can be found at AFF under the same penname.

**September 2003**

Jack McCallister was sitting on the floor in his best friend Matt Cramer's bedroom, the way he did every Saturday afternoon.

"Want to watch a movie?" Matt asked.

Jack shrugged.

"It better not be X-Men or anything with Hugh Jackman in it." Jack said.

Matt smirked.

"I am serious. Do you know how many times have we watched X-Men?" Jack asked.

"I don't know… 50." Matt guessed.

"Wrong answer. The correct answer is 128 times. Now can we please… please watch something else?" Jack asked.

"Fine you pick." Matt said.

"I will." Jack said sitting up to shift through the pile of DVD's on Matt's bed, Jack would have loved to have a TV/ DVDcomboin his room they didn't have a TV period. Another one of his mother's insanities.

Jack chose a burnt DVD movie while Matt wasn't paying attention he got up and put it in the DVD player and in a few minutes the sounds of very male moaning echoed through the room and Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Jack couldn't help looking back and forth between his friend and the movie. Matt jumped off the bed tripping over his feet to turn off the TV. Jack was still speechless.

"It's not what you think." Matt said.

"I seem to be incapable of coherent thought at the moment." Jack said still staring at the TV as if it was still on.

Matt went to close his bedroom door.

"We need to talk." Jack said once his brain started to work correctly again, ignoring the fact that his pants had become tight all of a sudden.

"You're right," Matt said not meeting Jack's eyes.

Jack sat back down on the floor, pulling his jacket into his lap as convenient cover.

"Okay. What in the hell was that? I–I know what it was but why–why do you have it? You're not…you don't like…have you?" Jack asked all at once not knowing where to start.

He looked over at his friend who looked like a deer caught in the path of an oncoming 18 wheeler as he moved to sit on the floor in front of Jack.

They were about the same as far as stature, they both had runners' physiques but Matt seemed breakable, fragile almost feminine with light reddish blonde hair and blue green eyes and delicate facial features.

Jack shook his head, "Maybe I'm not asking the right questions. Have you ever kissed another boy?"

Matt shook his head indicating a negative response. Jack frowned he was conflicted with thoughts of kissing his friend, but he knew if he didn't continue his cross-examination it would get him nowhere.

"Have you?" Matt asked in barely a whisper.

"No." Jack answered trying to sound nonchalant and knowing damn well he wasn't pulling it off.

"Do you want to." They both asked at the same time.

Matt blushed and Jack smirked. He had an idea since they were both curious they should explore this together bad gay pornos and all.

"Well that answers that question," Jack said leaning forward across the small space between them.

He placed his palms on either side of Matt's face.

"What are you doing?" Matt whispered.

"What does it look like?" Jack quipped taking his time leaning in giving the other boy time to move if he wanted.

He didn't and their lips collided.

Jack wondered if Matt had ever been kissed by anyone, he didn't remember him mentioning and they told each other everything. Well, everything except that they were questioning their sexuality. Jack knew he was a pretty good kisser, it wasn't long before Matt gasped and opened his mouth a little allowing Jack to slip his tongue inside, Matt responded by lightly sucking on it. Jack moaned not expecting that.

Somehow it was slightly hotter than making out with Missy. She would have never let him go that far on the first kiss, oh but Matt did. They kissed like it was the most natural thing in the world like they had been doing it forever. Jack knew then that this was definitely one of his better ideas.


	2. Follow Through

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. You guys are so awesome for reviewing not very many people write J&B slash but I'm hoping that will change. I don't own these characters nor do I own Gavin DeGraw (I wish I did) or his lyrics. **

Jack broke off the kiss and looked at Matt.

"Okay, now I think we should set some rules and have a discussion about what we both want from each other." Jack said automatically taking the lead.

Matt nodded.

"Did you like it when I kissed you?" Jack asked taking in Matt's slightly frazzled state his swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and ruffled hair.

"Yes, did you?" Matt whispered folding his hands in his lap.

"I did too. I liked it so much in fact I think we should continue this experiment. But keep the results to ourselves." Jack said.

Matt nodded. Both of them knew coming out in high school or admitting bisexuality would make things overly complicated.

"I have another condition. We can't fall in love with each other. It would make things extremely complicated and even if this ends I want us to always be friends. This has nothing to do with Missy by the way, I'm not in love with her and I don't even like her half the time but still…"

"She's your girlfriend." Matt finished for him.

"Yeah." Jack said looking down at the carpet completely missing the sad expression that flitted across his friend's face for just a second and then disappeared.

"Do you have any thing to add to that?" Jack asked.

"I just don't want you to lie to me Jack. I want you to be honest with me. If you want us to be friends you're going to have to follow through." Matt said.

"I can do that. Is there anything else you want." Jack said.

"I want to get back to the kissing." Matt said leaning in to kiss Jack.

"I like the kissing." Matt said before their lips collided in an even more intense kiss than before.

_Oh this is the start of something good_

_Don't you agree?_

_I haven't felt like this in so many moons_

_Do you know what I mean?_

_And we can build through this destruction_

_As we are standing on our feet_

_So since you wanna be with me_

_You'll have to follow through _

_With every word you say_

_And I, and all I really want is you_

_You to stick around_

_I'll see you every day _

_But you'll have to follow through _

_Those reeling emotions just keep me alive_

_They keep me in tune_

_Oh look what I'm holding here in my fire_

_This is for you_

_Am I too obvious to preach it_

_You're so hypnotic on my heart_

_So, since you want to be with me _

_You'll have to follow through _

_With every word you say_

_And I, and all I really want is you_

_For you to stick around I'll see you everyday_

-Gavin DeGraw

Follow Through


End file.
